The Sora One-Shot Collection
by AkumaXAi
Summary: You pick the pairing, you pick a scenario, and I'll do the rest! Drop a request and I'll definitely get back to it as soon as I can! 6th Scenario: Sora and Roxas visit the hundred acre wood together, but Sora somehow gets himself stuck halfway in rabbits door/hole and Roxas has to try and push him through but gets distracted. Roxas X Sora
1. RULES, RULES, RULES

**A/N:** So here's how this little collection of one shots works. Give me a pairing (or two, or three, but lets not go overboard here), give me a scenario and WORD IT WELL, and I'll see what I can do with at least 1000 words.

**Rules:**

**1.** Well no rules really but SORA IS THE ONLY PERSON THAT HAS TO BE IN THE MAIN PAIRING. Like I'm 18 and all but honestly I'm still picky and Sora is the most versatile and easiest person that I can stick in any scenario and write something short notice with.

**2\. **If I feel like a story is going to be more than 1000 words I'll still write it but if more than 2,500+ I'll just end up uploading it as a separate one shot.

**3.** ONLY YAOI AND SHOUNEN-AI CONTENT HERE.

**4.** Yes other Final Fantasy characters are allowed.

**5.** My favorite pairings are anything involving Vanitas, Roxas, and Leon with Sora. (Hint, hint)

The first one shot is free so enjoy and I eagerly await your request! :D


	2. Anyone X Sora, Riku X Sora

**Pairing: **Anyone X Sora, One-sided Riku X Sora

**Scenario: **Sora is in a emotional abusive relationship. Riku is the friendzoned good guy.

**Word Count (Minus A/N): **930

**A/N:** Of course I would choose Vanitas as my anyone. I mean he practically fit the role.

**Warnings: **Angst, Language, Implied situations, Underage smoking.

**Rating: **T

**X-xx-X**

''Nobody can know about this.'' The raven said as he began pulling his pants up. The brunette that was slouching on the bed just stared ahead at nothing as a cigarette hung carelessly from between his lips. He brought his eyes up to the raven and shrugged his shoulders. ''Nobody worth telling...'' The raven turned around at this, a deep frown settling upon his face from the remark.

''I mean it Sora. I can't be found fucking around with you so carelessly, we could have been caught.'' The boy named Sora sat up straighter and gave the older male a glare. ''You do realise you asked _me _here right? I only offered this room because you couldn't wait any longer.'' His golden eyes glared into sky blue ones as the tension grew thicker. His smoldering gaze pierced through the brunettes easy shell and he can practically see all the emotions running through Sora's mind.

Regret, anger, shame, but most all pity.

Pity that Vanitas couldn't see what he had right in front of him.

At this the raven merely scoffed. He quickly grabbed his button down shirt from the floor and tossed it over his shoulder as he walked towards the bedroom door without sparing Sora a second glance. ''You better get this place cleaned up before Kairi comes inside. Lord knows she'll throw a fit if she finds out her best friend had sex in a parents bedroom.'' And he slammed the door behind him without another thought.

Sora just sat there in another daze, the cigarette laying completely forgotten in the ashtray, his thoughts feeling like they were bouncing off imaginary walls. He could feel himself drifting farther and farther away before a hand on his shoulder quickly knocked him out of his musings.

''Sora what the hell are you doing!? Kairi's going to kill you if she see's the room like this!'' And that's when it hit him. The lies, the deceit, the stains, the taste, the smell of everything and anything was rushing back to him and he can feel the bile hit the back of his throat. He quickly rushed over to the private bathroom and pushed his face in the toilet, emptying whatever contents lied in his stomach. His friend watched from the bedroom, grimacing at the sound of the dry heaving and water splashing. It wasn't until hiccups and sobs were mixed in with the other noises that he got up from the bed and quickly rushed over to his fallen friend who was curled up upon the bathroom floor.

''I-I did it again! I'm so stupid!'' Sora wailed. He kept banging his fist against his head and pulling on his brunette spikes in frustration. His friend tried to pry his hands from his body to lessen the damage but Sora was reluctant to relinquish control.

''Sora you can't- Sor, stop that! You can't keep beating yourself up like this!'' The silverette pulled the brunette up by his wrist to bring him to a sitting position and forced his hands down with both of his own. He looked up at Sora's face to see him forcing his eyes closed with tears streaming down his face. His expression was one of pain as he tried to pry his hands back from the silverettes grasp, to no avail. He sighed before trying to give Sora a reassuring smile. ''C'mon you can tell me what happened Sora.''

''What do you think happened Riku!'' He said in a harsh whisper. The mixture of crying and vomiting left the boys usually chipper voice to sound scratchy. ''I feel for him again. No matter how many times I say no, no matter how many times you say he's not worth it he some how worms his way back into my heart. I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask to be so weak!''

''Sora you're not weak-''

''So what I'm just stupid, is that it!?''

''No Sora wai-''

''Or maybe it was destined to be this way. I'm just expected to crawl on my knees for him since it's to be expected. God knows he can ask for anything and I'll jump like a dog for a bone.''

''Sora will you shut up for two seconds!?'' Riku screamed. Sora stopped his rant and looked at his friend in confusion. ''R-Riku...''

''Listen, here's what you're going to do okay? You're going to hop inside the shower while I try to get your clothes somewhat decent for you to walk home in and afterwards you're going to bid Kairi a happy damn birthday and leave to your home okay? No looking back, no saying anything else to anyone else, got it?'' The brunette let out a couple of more sniffles before nodding his head hesitantly. ''B-but what about the bedroom-''

''Don't worry, I'll handle this. Just worry about yourself for now. You need some much needed TLC for yourself.'' Sora laughed at this and stared at his hands as he felt a blush creep upon his cheeks. He looked at his and Riku's hands, wondering when they became intertwined, and gave a fond smile at the sight. ''Thanks Riku. You always do know how to cheer me up. You're the bestest friend ever.''

And at this Riku simply gave the brunette a pained smile, silently hoping that the brunette won't notice the look of pity on his face.

Pity that Sora can't simply see what he has right in front of him either.


	3. Leon X Sora

**Pairing: **LeonXSora

**Scenario: **Sora returns to Radiant Garden to investigate the reformation of the once-Nobodies, but ends up fighting Heartless with Leon.

**Word Count (Minus A/N): **1040 (Yes, I'm aware I went over. ;~;)

**A/N: **This is my first time writing Leon X Sora. I've only read a few fics with the two as a pairing but I find them so unbelievable adorable together. Thanks **Star-Shaped-X **for the scenario!

**Warnings: **None

**Rating: **K+

**X-xx-X**

''1000 munny for 1 ice cream bar is insane scrooge!'' Sora yelled out exasperatedly. His face held a look of annoyance as the cheap duck waved an ice pop in his face with faux nonchalance. The brunette tried to not look tempted but it had to be near 90 degrees today in Radiant Garden and he could have sworn he was in the Pride Lands with all this heat. Even when he discarded his coat he still felt the suns unrelenting gaze but he knew just one ice pop could save him from dying in a heap of shriveled up, sweaty goo.

''Take it or leave it Sora. My final offer.'' The duck said with a snarky chuckle as he unwrapped the ice pop from its confines.

''I seem to remember,'' The duck began, eyeing Sora suspiciously. ''My uncle Donald coming around here and flying off the handle about where a certain key bearer had ran off to. Apparently there's some sensitive information you're suppose to be handling here and it'd be awful if I let him know that said key bearer was here hassling his poor uncle for ice cream while on the job...''

''You wouldn't dare...''

''1000, Take it or leave it.''

The brunette looked just about ready to cry before he viciously yanked his wallet from his pocket and dropped a large pouch of the colorful currency in the ducks awaiting greedy hands. Scrooge let out a snicker as he handed the brunette one of the ice creams and retreated to his ice box content with the sale.

The brunette let out an angry huff before he ripped off the wrapping to the icy treat and began walking to Ansem's study all the while muttering about a certain nobody and his insane obsession with the the treat. All the feeling of annoyance and anger melted away however as the familiar taste of the sea upon his tongue soothed his taste buds and burning body. ''Oh sea salt ice cream, it's been way too long...'' He closed his eyes in sweet bliss as he enjoyed the salty tang of the ice cream.

Sora was so wrapped up in his treat however that he didn't notice the incoming fireball that nearly missed his face by a hair. His eyes snapped open as three shadows were disposed of by that one fireball and he turned his head to the other side to see Leon in a stand off with a large body. He quickly summoned his keyblade and cast graviga upon the enemy. Leon turned around in surprise just as Sora came swooping by landing blows upon the large bodies back, ultimately destroying it.

''Sora what are you doing here?''

''Well besides nearly getting my face scorched from a stray fireball nothing much.'' Leon raised an eyebrow at the sarcasm laced in his voice but dropped the subject for the moment. ''So what are you looking for now? Don't tell me Riku went missing again.'' There was an obvious bite in Leon's voice when he mentioned Riku's name and he prayed the brunette didn't hear it. Sora was about to answer the question until two shadow heartless materialized behind the younger brunette and began to silently advance. Leon was quick to point his gunblade at the intruders while pushing Sora out of the way and shot two firaga spells at the enemy.

''Well then it seems it 1 for 1 now.'' Sora said with a small grin. Leon placed his sword on his shoulder and returned the brunettes look. ''So what we're keeping count now?''

''Only if you can keep up with me _grandpa._'' Sora replied with a grin just as whipped around and slashed a soldier heartless that tried to get the jump on him. Sora's confidence was through the roof until Leon appeared behind him and single handedly deflected a firaga spell that came from a crimson jazz. ''Trust me I think it's you that'll be having a hard time _youngster._''

And their battle raged on with the multitude of heartless around. The score was cutting close with Leon at 25 and Sora at 23. They stood back to back, their weapons poised and ready for an attack. After a few more seconds of waiting a single rapid thruster appeared and Sora scoffed. ''Can you handle that Leon. Looks a little tough.''

''Tch that cocky attitude is going to be the death...of..you..'' Leon's voice trailed down to a whisper as two more rapid thrusters appeared, then four, then eight, then twelve, and soon within a matter of seconds the whole area was being swarmed by them. Leon let out a forced chuckle before he turned to Sora. ''So you have any ideas?''

''Uh...Wait! This is just like the Pride Lands! All we need is a little force!'' And at this a purple vortex appeared in the sky sucking all the Rapid Thrusters into one area. Sora looked on proudly until he felt the pull of the spell affecting himself also. He slammed his blade down into the ground and held on with both hands as he tried to not be overpowered by the pull. ''Uh...Leon?''

''Sora what in the world did you do?''

''J-just help me!''

Leon ran up to Sora and also shoved his sword into the ground and used one hand to hold onto the hilt and the other to hold Sora to his chest. Sora blushed and ducked his head down to hide the color on his cheeks while Leon watched the heartless disappear one by one. Once the heartless were gone and the spell ended Leon loosed his arm from around the brunette and gripped both of his shoulders pulling him in close. ''And this is why you're not to be too proud. You could have gotten sucked into that and got hurt or wor-'' He was cut off as Sora leaned forward with wide eyes and placed his lips upon his cheeks. Leon felt his face warm up at the gesture and waited for Sora to pull back before giving him a look.

''It...it was the spell..''


	4. Riku X Sora, Roxas X Sora

**Pairing: **Established Riku XSora,Roxas X Sora

**Scenario: **It's an hour before Sora will get married to his boyfriend, Riku but he's due to meet the best man, Roxas. Before he gets to say anything to him, the stranger kisses him.

**Word Count (Minus A/N): **586

**A/N: **Oh this pairing. I will never grow tired of the classic Riku Vs. Roxas pairing with Sora helplessly stuck in the middle. It's a pairing I'm totally familiar with. Thanks **Englishhedgehog13 **for the scenario.

BTW, the scenario doesn't HAVE to be less than 20 words. Just short enough so I can read while on the go and come up with ideas quicker. So go crazy with scenarios, just not too crazy.

**Warnings: **Mild language

**Rating: **T

**X-xx-X**

''Honestly I'm surprised you're not the best man Axel. You and Riku have been friends with each other since forever and I never even met this Roxas character.'' Sora said as he walked down the lavish corridor with his groom-to-be's best friend. Axel shrugged his shoulders as he lead the brunette to the front yard of the church where he and Riku were soon to be wed in. ''Beats me you know I don't know how that guy operates. Me, Roxas, and Riku have been friends since he moved to Twilight Town so I'm not sure why Roxas name never came up. We always hung out together and everything.''

''Is he an ex of Riku's?''

''Not that I know of. Roxas has...specific taste in the men he dates.'' They stopped at the entrance of the building and looked around for any sign of the best man. Sora huffed as he tapped his foot impatiently. ''This better not be a joke Axel.''

''It's not, it's really not, I swear he said he'd be here. Just...give me a few minutes I'll go looking for him.'' Axel ran off from the entrance and back inside the church as Sora stared after him and stood in the same spot with a pout. He crossed his arms and turned his attention to his watch noticing he only had one more hour until he had to walk down the aisle. He sighed in annoyance and began the trek back to the church until the sound of someone calling his name stopped him in his tracks.

''Sora wait up!'' The brunette turned around to see a head of blonde hair rushing straight towards him with a smile. The brunette chuckled, wondering why his fiance made friends with the weirdest people, and waited for the blonde to approach. Once he got a little closer to the waiting brunette Sora held out his hand for him to take and gave him a small smile. ''You must be Riku's best man. It's nice to finally me-'' The brunette was stunned into silence as Roxas took his hand and kissed it, letting his lips linger for a few moments before he yanked Sora by the same hand and pulled him into another kiss, this time on his lips.

Sora felt powerless as the stranger wrapped his arms around his body and brought him in closer. The brunette tried to push himself away from the mysterious man and placed his hands on his chest to separate themselves but Roxas merely held on tighter as he brought one of his hands down towards the small of his back and squeezed.

Sora gasped in surprise and Roxas was quick to take advantage of that. He quickly thrust his tongue inside the brunettes mouth and tasted every ounce of him. He can taste the chocolate and peppermint upon Sora's tongue and tried to entice the brunette to join him but a sharp blow to his foot quickly pulled him away from the brunette and look up in confusion.

''Listen buddy I don't know what your deal is but I'm Riku's fiance, not yours! If you're really his best man you wouldn't be doing shit like this to begin with so you better knock it off or else!'' Sora screamed before starting to walk off. Roxas watched after him with a small smirk as he licked his lips before letting out a dark chuckle.

''You won't be his fiance for long...''


	5. Riku X Sora, Roxas X Sora 2

**Pairing: **Roxas X Sora

**Scenario: **Sora is in a public train on his way home to see his boyfriend, Riku. When a complete stranger wraps his arms around him from behind. Sora is about to slap him away when he sees how good looking he is in the reflection of the glass.

**Word Count (Minus A/N): **1149 (I might as well just stop giving myself limits)

**A/N: **Another Roxas X Sora! I'm actually really glad I'm getting request right now, it's actually really helping me with my other stories. Another thanks to the great **Englishhedgehog13 **for the scenario.

**Warnings: **Sexual Situations, Public

**Rating: **M

**X-xx-X**

It was around 7:00 P.M. that Sora finally managed to make it out of that blasted hell on earth prison he called a school and he was just extremely grateful that he managed to make it to the last train on time. He leaned tiredly onto one of the handles to keep his balance as the train threatened to knock him over every time it jerked and tried desperately to not be swayed by the rhythmic rumble of the train car. He always did have a tendency to fall asleep on the train, something his boyfriend Riku was always quick to scold him on.

''_You can't fall asleep on the train Sor, what if somebody rapes you!_'' The brunette muttered in an annoyed baritone whisper. ''Sheesh like that actually happens. He's obviously been watching one too many cheap porn videos, the little closet pervert.'' Sora chuckled as he imagined this image and was quick to text his thoughts to Riku.

The response was only a few seconds in between and the brunette wanted to giggle out loud at how often his phone buzzed. He began to type out a little snarky remark for his paranoid boyfriend until the train came to a stop at Twilight Town and began to unboard and board the passengers. The brunette groaned in annoyance as the people pushed and shoved their way through the door in front of him without a care in the world_. _He especially hated this stop since the train usually got filled up with all the obnoxious Twilight Town University students. Sora was quick to push himself closer to the door so he wouldn't be moved from his spot and kept his head low so he can text a response to his boyfriend, not noticing the interested blonde who made sure to take a place directly behind him.

Once Sora was done with his message he placed his phone back in his pocket and leaned his head on the pole while looking at the scenery change rapidly right before his eyes. The brunette fought off sleep, something he promised his boyfriend he would do just now actually, and tried his hardest to stay awake but after his long day at school today he was ready to relax just for a few minutes.

Sora decided to just rest his eyes for a while, making sure to loop one of his hands around the pole and the other to clutch onto the strap of his bookbag. He still wasn't aware of the blonde male who made sure to inch his way closer until they were practically chest to back with each other.

The first touch didn't really bother the brunette. He knew the train was crowded so he passed the brief meeting of touch against the back of his leg as nothing more than accidental, that is until he felt it again with more pressure and this time it was against his backside. Sora's eyes snapped open and he became as rigid as a board not knowing how to handle this situation.

'_M-maybe it was purely coincidental..._' Sora hoped his thoughts were right but to be on the safe side he moved a little more closer to the door this way there was more space between him and the stranger. He held his breath in anticipation, hoping that it didn't happen again, just to have something 10x worse happen.

The mysterious male wrapped his arms around the brunettes midsection, making sure to keep his hands pinned to his side, and carefully leaned in to place his head upon the brunettes shoulder. Sora attempted to suppress a gasp as he felt a kiss being placed right below his ear and one of the males hands inching dangerously close to his zipper. Sora screamed internally and really wanted to cause a scene but honestly how embarrassing is that? Being felt up on the train by another man was not the headline he wanted to go home to.

He tried to remove his trapped hand from between the strangers arms but he merely tightened his hold and pressed his own body closer, forcing Sora's body to lean against the train door and a certain area to be placed directly on the brunettes buttocks. Sora was sure the gasp escaped him that time as the subtle thrusting movements caused him to quickly blush and try to move his body away only to succeed in pushing his front further into the intruders hand.

Sora looked down to see his half hard length exposed to the open the air and being held in a light grip. His knees buckled as he watched with an intense gaze as a particularly long and slow stroke left him biting his lip to hold in the moan that threatened to surface. His hands clenched into fist as the strangers index and thumb worked the head of his penis, causing a few drops of precum to emerge from the slit. The stranger was quick to swipe the sticky substance up in palm and placed his hand back around the brunettes organ and quickly began to speed up his movements cause Sora to close his eyes and let out ragged breath against the door windows. The pressure was building in his stomach as the feelings overcame him and he quickly brought one of his hands to his mouth to suppress his moan and the other to the still moving hand that was quickly bringing him to completion. The coil in his stomach kept getting tighter and tighter and he felt himself just about ready to blow.

Soon Sora's eyes snapped open and he placed his hand onto the man's wrist as his movements were still relentless even during his orgasm. The brunette felt tears come to his eyes as he tried to hold his voice in as his orgasm ripped through him and left him nearly falling to the ground. The stranger was quick to catch him and hold him close as he placed soft kisses trailing from his neck up to his ear.

Once Sora recollected his breath he felt an angry blush began to rise on his cheeks. The humiliation and shame was seen as bright as day upon the strangers fingers that was covered in the brunettes sticky substance and he watched as the hand left his now softening penis and go behind him. Sora looked up, ready to give the creep a piece of his mind until the reflection of clear blue met his own. Sora was struck dumbfounded at the image of the sweeping golden blonde hair, piercing sapphire eyes, and a smirk that rivaled even his own boyfriends.

Sora was mesmerized as he watched the blonde bring his fingers to his mouth and licked each of them clean, never straying from the brunettes gaze.

And Sora couldn't find himself to be mad anymore.


	6. Reno X Sora

**Pairing: **Reno X Sora

**Scenario: **Sora tackles Axel as payback but it turns out to be Reno

**Word Count (Minus A/N): **1075 (I get so into writing these I don't even notice the word count anymore)

**A/N: **Reno X Sora! Now when I imagine Reno X Sora I kind of think of a naughtier version of Akuroku. Like if Axel is a pervert than Reno must be a BIGGER pervert by comparison right? At least that's my logic behind it. Thank you **Ninja19 **for the request!

**Warnings: **Language, Suggestive themes

**Rating: **T

**X-xx-X**

''Damn it all to hell!'' Sora yelled as he walked down the school hallway with anger clearly shown on his face. Clenched in his fist were a few pages of charred papers and in his other was his bookbag that seemed to suffer from the same outcome at the bottom. The onlookers in the hallway all moved out of the way of the seething brunette as they looked on in amusement since this was just a typical Monday afternoon for Sora Leonhart when it came to the notorious pyromaniac named Axel Sinclair.

''Why is it always MY stuff that meets a fiery doom.'' Sora muttered darkly as he continued looking for the red haired junior. ''This was that damn essay that was due days ago and when I finally get it done, BOOM, fucking Axel has to be the prick to let it die in a fiery blaze.'' He stopped when he noticed a head of red hair standing at the end of the hall, clear as day, and grinned madly to himself. '_The damn fool. He should have hid better..._'

Sora moved behind one of the garbage cans and began plotting the pyros demise until he noticed their principal emerge from one of the classrooms. The brunette cursed his luck, not wanting to attack the other male and risk another weeks detention, and patiently waited while the two talked. From the looks of it Principal Ansem looked very frustrated while all Sora could see of Axel was him scratching the back of his head. ''_Heh, he probably messed with the wrong person and they told the principal on him. Serves him right, the little douchebag._''

After a few more minutes of waiting Sora was ecstatic to see the principal lead Axel into the classroom as he walked the other way down the hall. The brunette knew this was his only chance and he had to make it count. He quickly jetted down the hallway with hurried steps towards the door at the end of the hall and yanked it open. ''I got you now you damn reject Charmander! Prepare to feel my wrath!'' And before Axel can even turn around Sora tackled him to the ground, face first.

The brunette was quick to grab the junior around the neck and put him in a chokehold. ''You're not getting out of this until you say uncle!''

''Argh! I-I'm not-!''

''That doesn't sound like uncle, Axel!'' Sora's grip got tighter and he silently commended himself for finally getting the jump on his sneaky friend. ''Are you finally going to give in?''

''I-I'm not...''

''Hmmmmm?''

''I'm not Axel!'' Sora froze at this, just realizing how much deeper the voice belonging to the mysterious person was compared to his friend. Now that he actually noticed this male wasn't even wearing the Destiny High school uniform either and whereas Axel was lanky this male was pretty fit, which lead Sora to one startling conclusion.

''OH MY GOD YOU'RE NOT AXEL!'' Sora quickly got up and helped the man into an upright position. He sat down on his knees and carefully inspected his face and sure enough, it wasn't Axel. He had the same seafoam green eyes and striking red hair but the two vertical green tattoos were absent from the males face and replaced by two identical red streaks going across his cheekbone. Sora hesitantly raised his hand to the redheads face and began poking his cheek. ''H-hey, are you _sure _you're not Axel.'' The male grabbed the intruding wrist of his attacker and pulled him in close while giving him a slight glare. ''Of course not. I'm much more of a handsome devil than he is. And speaking of handsome,'' His gaze softened as he took in Sora's soft facial features and innocent gaze and he felt himself inwardly smirking. ''Whatcha name cutie?''

'_C-cutie?_' ''Oh I'm Sora, I'm friends with Axel. I was just trying to find him since he lit my homework on fire earlier today and I tackled you thinking it was him. S-sorry about that by the way.'' Sora scratched the back of his head with his free hand in embarrassment. The male just shrugged his shoulders. ''Eh. I get use to it. The names Reno. I'm Axel's older brother. I'm only down here since apparently he lit one of the toilets in the boys bathroom on fire.''

''Well that is typical Axel. Oh!'' Sora brought his hand up to Reno's neck and hesitantly laid his fingertips on his collarbone. ''Are you hurt anywhere? I was pretty rough on you earlier''

'_Not nearly as rough as I can get with you.' _''Actually...'' Sora perked up, ready for whatever he can do to make this situation a little less awkward. ''I think you may have injured my collarbone a little.'' Sora applied pressure to the area and Reno faked a pained expression. He quickly pulled his hand away is fear. ''Oh God I'm so sorry! S-should I run and get a nurse?''

''No! No, just...kiss it.'' Sora raised an eyebrow at this. Kiss it? ''S-seriously...''

''It would make me feel a whole lot better. Trust me Sora.'' Reno gave a slight tug at the wrist that was still trapped within his grasp and brought the bewildered teen close. Sora could feel a blush forming on his face from the close proximity of the stranger and started to lean in to the exposed collar, much to the redheads immense delight.

''I'm sorry I have another visitor here for his brother so if you can just...Oh dear.'' Both of the males turned around to one of the homeroom teachers at the door with a tall brunette with sharp blue eyes in tow. Sora stood up immediately with a suspicious blush and Reno paled as Leon took in this picture, rage slowly forming on his face. He took a couple of steps forward, his gaze stuck on the fearful redhead before he brought the younger brunette in close and held him to his chest. ''I heard you failed to bring in that essay so I was called in to talk about your performance in school but perhaps you would like to tell me about why you're here with my little brother Reno.''

''L-little brother...?''


	7. Roxas X Sora

**Pairing: **Roxas X Sora

**Scenario:**Sora and Roxas visit the hundred acre wood together, but Sora somehow gets himself stuck halfway in rabbits door/hole and Roxas has to try and push him through but gets distracted.

**Word Count (Minus A/N): **1066

**A/N: **I am not a pervert...I am NOT a pervert. I just...want to say I really enjoyed this scenario but not in the way you guys are thinking! I just found the situation hilarious! honest! Thank you **EmilyLovesManga **for the scenario!

**Warnings: **Language, Suggestive themes

**Rating: **T+

**X-xx-X**

Ever since Roxas got his body back he was prone to being a victim and an unwilling participant to Sora's hairbrained schemes. Todays scheme happened to involve them transporting themselves into Merlins cute little 100 acre woods book and playing around with Winnie the Pooh and his other woodland friends.

Sora failed to mention the part where he gets lost and Roxas has to end up looking for him for a whole godforsaken hour. Needless to say the blonde was pissed beyond all belief. If it wasn't one thing with Sora it was another and something told him to actually take Riku up on his advice to invest in a locator chip for the hyperactive key bearer since Roxas was sure he would sprout grey hairs before he even had the chance to get use to his body again.

The blonde stopped his trek and pulled a paper from his back pocket that held a list for all the pages in the book. Every area that he searched before was already crossed out and that only left one more page, Rabbits house. '_For the love of Jenova he better be here or so help me..._'

Once he approached Rabbits front door he noticed the front yard was completely void of any living creature, be it human or otherwise. It was unusual enough to not see Rabbit in his garden and tending to his carrots but even Pooh Bear was also absent and usually he's here trying to persuade Rabbit to give him some extra honey. Roxas tried knocking on the front door to see if anybody was inside but all that was heard was some kind of mumbling. ''Rabbit? Are you there?'' The noise grew louder but Roxas found that the door was locked so he went to the window and peeked his head inside only to see the same brunette idiot he was looking for earlier.

Roxas jaw dropped at the brunette who merely waved at him in response. Luckily for the blonde the window latch was undone so he was able to open it up and hear what Sora was saying. ''Gosh you took long enough. I was starting to get worried.''

''You were worried? Sora I just spent the last hour looking all over the place for you.'' The blonde said with an exasperated sigh. He was way too tired to be angry at the brunette right now and at the moment all he wanted to do was get back on the gummi ship and make their way back to the islands. ''C'mon Sora, it's getting late. Let's go home.''

''Yeah see about that,'' Sora scratched his cheek in nervousness, something he was prone to do when he knew there was trouble and used his other hand to point behind him. ''We kind of have a situation.''

''I'm kind of...stuck.'' Roxas just stared at the brunette with a blank gaze as Sora let loose a few hesitant chuckles. ''It's a funny story actually...''

''HOW IN THE HELL-'' The key bearer jumped in surprise at the burst of anger that came from Roxas and quickly waved his hands in defence. ''D-don't worry I know how to fix this! Just go around back and I'll tell you what to do!'' Roxas let out another sigh for the umpteenth time today and began walking out back and sure enough, clear as day, was Sora's back side sticking out from the rabbit hole. The blonde would have found the situation hilarious if his eyes weren't trained onto Sora's very enticing bottom. He couldn't stop his staring as he watched the swaying of the brunette hips that were trying to wedge themselves from out of it's tight predicament. He was tempted to just raise his hand and grab a nice satisfying handful but Sora's voice brought him out of his fantasies.

''Okay Roxas now what I need you to do is stand directly behind me and push as hard as you can!'' Sora yelled. Roxas face drained of all color as he looked down upon the brunettes buttocks and gulped. Here he was being asked to put his hands on it. He shouldn't refuse right? He couldn't refuse! He'd be a bad friend otherwise. This was to purely help his friend with his issue, nothing more nothing less.

Roxas felt as though he was moving in slow motion as he brought both of his hands down upon each cheek and wallowed in sadness inwardly at the fact that the brunette was wearing pants. He could just imagine the feeling of the brunettes supple flesh beneath his fingertips and just giving the twin mounds a nice firm squeeze. Sora would probably let out a startled gasp and try to move away out of embarrassment but Roxas would be quick to just deliver another squeeze to the tempting piece of ass and-

''R-Roxas what are you doing?!'' The blonde jumped away from the brunettes body and stared at his hands in disbelief. That last squeeze was definitely real and now Sora was going to think that he was some kind of pervert or something! He had to think of something, anything at all would help make this less awkward. ''Sorry Sora, just...wondering where all those sea salt ice cream bars go when you eat them and I guess I found the source...haha.''

''A-are you implying that I have a fat butt Roxas!?'' The blonde was just about ready to slam his head against the house. Why was this turning out to be the worst day ever for him?

''J-just push me out dammit!'' Roxas quickly got back behind Sora and closed his, hoping to help him calm down his raging hormones and pushed against the brunette's butt. After a few more minutes of pushing Sora finally went tumbling through Rabbits house and landing straight his back. Roxas rushed back to the entrance and waited for Sora to open the door but once he did the brunette walked straight past him with the full intention of ignoring him. ''S-Sora?''

''C'mon Roxas let's go home. You can have my dinner since apparently I have a huge ass!''

The blonde can already tell there's going to be a lot of butt kissing just to get back on Sora's good side.

No pun intended.


	8. Riku X Sora

**Pairing: **Riku X Sora

**Scenario:** Riku is a thief and plans to steal from the richest person in town, Sora. He goes into his bedroom but accidently drops something that causes Sora to wake up. But before he can scream, Riku shuts him up the only way he can think of. By kissing him.

**Word ****Count (Minus A/N): **3,207

**A/N: **This took forever, obviously, but for non-obvious reasons. I wanted to post an A/N but I didn't want to waste a chapter space getting your hopes up about nothing so...yeah.

I have a tumblr that I'm ACTUALLY using so of course if you notice me being quiet for an entire month straight you can check on me there. The reason behind the lateness is a severe case of writer's block followed by my computer shutting down on me for the last two months.

So that was depressing.

But no worries. I'm back and I shall hurry up with the rest of the requests that piled up in my absence.

Here's my Tumblr: akumaxai . tumblr (minus the spaces of course)

Thanks to **Englishhedgehog13** once again for another prompt! And enjoy the chapter! Warning, it's a long one. (I kind of stopped caring about the word count tbh.)

**Warnings: **Language, Suggestive themes

**Rating: **T+

* * *

''Did you read today's paper?'' The silverette asked to the red head who was just lounging around. He skipped into the dingy apartment with a smile that rivaled the Jokers and threw the newspaper into the redheads lap while he threw the rest of his belongings which consist of a duffle bag, some rope, and a ski mask into some random corner of the room. He plopped down on the armchair and grabbed one of the pizza slices that laid abandoned on the table as his friend read out loud the headline.

'''_The Phantom Thief strikes again with his robbery of yet another Orichalcum from right under the Strife's families nose, this time at the manor of the second eldest son Luxord. This is the second time the thief has hit Twilight Town and the TTPD expects he will be hitting the manor of the Strife family's oldest son Cloud, who is known to reside in Midgar, sometime this week for the final Orichalcum.' _Well I guess a congratulations is soon in order once you get the last gem, huh Riku? But seriously midgar? That's at least a three day trip by gummi ship.''

''Oh we won't be going to Midgar my good ol pyromaniac friend.'' Riku said. He put the pizza slice back on the plate and cleaned his hands on his jeans. He pulled a folded up paper from his back pocket, unfolded it, and pushed it over to his friend. ''Look at this Axel.''

The red head named Axel grabbed the paper and raised an eyebrow at the contents. ''Who's the kid? He kind of looks like the Strife twins don't you think?''

Riku nodded his head and pushed another few papers over. ''It turns out he is a Strife.'' Axel was quick to yank the papers away and see that it was a copy of the boys birth certificate, proof of residency, dental records, etc.

''How did you even get this kind of information?''

''Namine is a great information gatherer.''

''Okay, but that still doesn't explain anything.'' The red head placed the newspaper back in Riku's hands to remind him of their current predicament. ''You still need the seventh Orichalcum and Cloud still has it regardless of Sora's involvement. You should focus on getting your hands on that instead of this random Sora kid if he can't help us with our debt situation.''

''Ah, But you see my dear friend that's where things get interesting!'' The silverette got up and grabbed his duffel bag from the corner. He grabbed his laptop and pulled up one of the incognito tabs. Axel's eyes widened and he yanked the screen closer to his face, not believing his eyes.

''T-this is the Orichalcum+! Do you know how much this can catch on the black market!?'' The red head screamed. Riku would have answered if Axel's excitement wasn't getting the better of him. ''750,000 munny or more, depending on the buyer! This could get us out of debt, pay our bills for a lifetime, and finally pay off my precious Harley!''

''Slow your roads Ax, we still have to nab that gem first remember? Don't get too excited about all of this until we actually make it to the strife kids house.''

''So what the hell are we waiting for? With all the security being at Clouds and Sora being an unknown Strife, they wouldn't expect us to hit there right? The security should be close to zero if anything.''

''Yes but we still don't know anything about him so we can't just go bursting in all willy nilly. I was able to get some intel on a party going on next week Friday. That will be our best bet for a swift and quiet heist.'' Riku said with a smirk. Axel playfully punched him on the shoulder and gave him a wicked grin of his own.

''Drinks are on you once we pull this off.''

**X-xx-X**

It was the day of the party at the mysterious Strife mansion and Riku and Axel were sure to clad themselves well to blend in. Axel will be portraying himself as one of the butlers while Riku was sure to buy one of the most fanciest suits he can find so he can mingle with the other wealthy partygoers without being suspected of anything.

''Wait, how come you get to do the recon and not me?'' Axel whispered as they stood at the snack table. Riku gave him a dubious look as though the answer was as plain as day. ''The last time we did recon you ended up sleeping with one of the Strife twins!''

''Yeah but I got the deed done didn't I?'' Riku sighed as he scanned the area with the full intention of ignoring Axel's complaints, while trying to find a way to easily access the targets sleeping quarters. Just out of the corner of his eye he was able to see a stoic yet handsome brunette exiting from one of the doors that was guarded by two bulky looking security guards. He whispered something to the men and walked away to talk with the other party goers but it was clear that his attention was trained on the door no matter who he spoke to.

'_Well now, I wonder what's behind door number one...' _The silverette thought with an amused smile. He tapped Axel's shoulder and pointed to the door. The red head gave him a slight nod of his head and went off in another direction with a sinister grin on his face. Another few minutes passed before a loud explosion was heard as the lights went out from inside the ballroom. Numerous screams and loud crashing sounds erupted from the darkness and Riku knew this was his only chance to escape within the confusion. He made a bolt for the door and shoved the two security guards to the ground and into the crowd of terrified guest.

Nothing can distract him from the mission at hand.

**X-xx-X**

A brunette looked around his spacious bedroom warily as the noises from outside jolted him from his previous slumber. He sat up in his king sized bed and looked towards his door in suspense, gripping his covers close to his face. After a few minutes of the intimidating silence he saw his door begin to creak open. His eyes widened as a flashlight was put through the crack and flipped on to illuminate the opposite corner of his room. The brunette began to shake as his nerves began to get the better of him.

''Leon-nii?...'' The timid calling from the brunette made the person holding the flashlight retreat his arm back and within the blink of an eye someone forced their way into the room and placed his hand over the brunettes mouth. The younger male struggled profusely against the opposing force but to no avail. His eyes widened as he locked gazes with determined turquoise. The dangerous stranger leaned down until he was a hail length away from his face and his gaze hardened considerably. His voice, harsh and demanding. ''Make any sounds and I will end you right where you lay.''

Riku can see the terror in the brunette's eyes but took the frantic head nod as a sign to be able to remove his hand. He moved his hand slowly watching, waiting to see if the brunette will say anything that may require him to shut him up again. He placed that same hand by the brunettes head and moved his body so he was straddling the boy. Sora let out a whimper as Riku leaned his head down and spoke in a hushed tone.

''I'm looking for something that you should be in possession of. Now all you have to do is say yes or no as an answer. Anything more than that, well...'' Riku's hand trailed over the scared brunettes cheek as his voice lowered an octave. "I can't be held responsible as to what might happen to this pretty little face of yours." Sora's eyes widened in fear and before Riku could even think the brunette was letting out a yell for help. The smaller brunette started thrashing around, trying to knock the silver haired male off of him.

Riku had the advantage when it came to strength but Sora's voice was relentless. Even though he clasped both hands over the brunettes mouth and managed to pin the brunettes body down with his own the smaller males voice was still too loud. If this continued on any longer the noise will definitely reach the ballroom and whatever diversion Axel had caused will all be for naught. He rearranged his limbs so his hands and knees were binding the brunettes own and was quick to push his lips onto the unsuspecting ones below him.

Sora's wailing and thrashing came to an abrupt halt as he felt his lips claimed by the dangerous man above him. The feeling of his slightly chapped thin lips was a welcoming contrast to the brunettes own soft and full ones. He could feel himself slipping away from the brief touch as he felt his heart flutter in his chest and his eyes slip closed in passion. He pushed back against the silverette, not willing to let the intoxicating feeling go just yet.

Riku on the other hand was confused. This boy was willingly kissing him back, not that he was complaining or anything. It was a known fact that everybody in the Strife family is incredibly attractive, but he was the big bad robber guy. The guy who was going to steal something of his and has the potential to hurt him. And yet this beautiful boy was kissing him back.

Once again, not complaining, just somewhat weirded out. But in a really good way. A very sensual good way.

He trailed his hand down the brunettes side and laid it on his hip gently yet hesitating slightly. He pulled away from the alluring mouth and nearly smirked as he heard a whine emit from the brunette's throat. There was a light blush dusting his cheeks and his eyes seemed to not want to make any contact with his. It was pretty cute that he choose now to get all shy.

''W-why did you stop?''

''Not that I'm not incredibly turned on right now but is this-'' He made a point to tighten his hold on the brunettes hip and relished in the soft moan that Sora let out at the gesture. ''Is it alright? I would hate to add rapist to my list misdeeds in my life.''

''Oh trust me I want this.'' Sora brought his hand up to the silverettes cloth covered pectoral and gave a firm squeeze. He bit his lip in anticipation as Riku gave him a devious smirk. ''My brother keeps me locked away all year around with no kind of contact. It's nice that my big scary robber happened to be handsome also.''

''Well then I guess we can continue..'' Riku's hand made it to the waistband of the brunettes shorts just as soon as an out of breath Axel can barging through the door. The two had no chance to distance themselves before Axel got a full eye full but the redhead was the least bit perturbed by the sight and hurriedly rushed over to the two and pulled Rku off of Sora.

''H-hey?! What's your problem!?''

'Listen I'll talk about your hypocritical behavior later. Right now we have to get out of here! Did you get the gem?''

''Uhhh..'' Both males turned to look at Sora to see the brunette looking absolutely clueless. He tilted his head in confusion. "Gem?"

"Oh for the love of- Riku what the hell were you doing this whole time!?" Axel wanted to rip his hair out of his skull. Seriously, they're backed up in bills and debt and the minute some kind of semblance of hope presents itself it's Riku that ultimately screws them over. Axel actually expected himself to butcher the whole thing himself yet here Riku is choosing the wrong place and the wrong time to get laid. It's quite astounding how unpredictable the duo could be at times.

Riku actually felt a tinge of pink touch his cheeks. He was actually embarrassed at how bad he royally screwed up the operation just because of a pair of baby blue hues on an equally adorable face that was attached to an incredibly hot body. His mind raced as he tried to find some way to salvage the situation. He turned to Sora hoping, praying, that the brunette could help them out with the stone. It wasn't like they were enemies anyways right?

''Are you guys talking about the Orichalcum+?'' Both Axel and Riku perked up and quickly rushed to Sora's side with excitement in their eyes.

''D-do you really have it!? Cause right now some crazy guy is swinging around a gunblade and holding everybody in the ballroom hostage. I barely made it out without being noticed!'' Riku was pretty sure that person that Axel was talking about was the stoic brunette they saw earlier, AKA Sora's older brother. It probably wouldn't be wise to stick around any longer then they should. The silverette took Sora's hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. His eyes turned gentle as he spoke to the brunette. ''We never try to hurt anyone if we can prevent it so if you can somehow help us out...''

''I mean I would love to, I really would but...'' Sora shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he leaned back in his bed and brought his cover back over his body. ''I don't keep the Orichalcum+ with me. It's my brothers responsibility to look after it, not mine.'' Both males paled in horror as those words left his mouth. Sora just looked on amused as the two males tried to see if they can somehow find a way out of their predicament.

''Good going there Riku! On the plus side we don't have to worry about our financial situation since you basically guaranteed our deaths by this maniac!''

''Jesus Axel will you calm down for a second! You're making it seem like we can't leave!''

''Umm news flash Riku: WE CAN'T!'' Axel tugged at his crimson locks in frustration as the panic raced through his body. ''This Leon guy has a fucking gunblade ready for the idiots who broke into his house and caused havoc so unless you're ready to count your lucky stars, you better start thinking of a way out of here!'' The brunette laying on the bed finally got fed up enough and forced himself out of his coccon of covers and sat up in the bed.

''Ugh will you guys shut up and move already!'' Both Axel and Riku looked on suprised as Sora hopped out of bed and walked over to his closet. He got on the side of it and pushed it over to reveal a laundry chute that apparently lead down stairs. ''It's going to be a tight squeeze but if you take this down it will lead you to the basement where you can escape out the back door.'' Axel's relief was evident on his face and he rushed over to the brunette and gave him the biggest bear hug he could muster.

''Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!'' Sora just laid in the red heads arms limply, not sure if he should hug his thief back or just rush them out of his house even quicker. He settled on the latter option and began struggling from Axel's vice like grip.

''Y-you're welcome! Now go before my brother comes in to check on me!'' Axel managed to rush in another appreciative squeeze to the brunettes small frame before some how managing to slide himself inside the narrow passageway of the laundry chute. Both Sora and Riku heard the sound of brief struggling before the inevitable sound of a scared scream which ultimately lead to a rather painful thud. Riku ignored his friends cries of pain from down below to focus on the brunette who was trying desperately hard to not make any eye contact with him.

The silverette let out a strained chuckle before scratching the back of his head nervously. ''Well this is pretty awkward. I mean it's great that we're getting out of here but it's still a bit weird...''

Sora merely chuckled albeit a bit bitterly. ''Yeah, you guys get to storm into the night doing whatever you want while I'm stuck in this godforsaken castle where the highlight of my day is watching paint dry. How great for me.'' Riku can practically feel the bite in the brunettes tone as he turned around and slumped back into his bed. He pulled the covers over himself and twiddled with his thumbs restlessly. He could feel the thief's eyes was still on him and let out an irritated sigh. ''Listen my brother will be in here any moment so if you want my gracious actions to be all for naught you should really hurry up and-''

The brunette's sentence died off once Riku pressed his lips against his own. It was rushed and quite sloppy but the eagerness behind it was clear. Before Sora had a chance to kiss back the thief was already pulling away, much to the brunettes dislike. They gazed into each others eyes, one set confused on the whole situation and the other set determined about something.

''Sora I know you want more freedom but I'm going to need you to wait for me.'' He took Sora's hand in his and leaned in close until their foreheads were touching. ''It's going to be unbearable and every day is going to drag on slower and slower but I'm going to need you to trust me and wait.''

''R-Riku how in the world do you even plan to do that? After tonight Leon is definitely going to beef up security around here and there's no way I'm going to be allowed outside of the house now-!'' But Riku gave the brunette another kiss to silence him, something Sora was quick to reply with 'Stop doing that!' while blushing furiously.

''Sora stop being so paranoid. Me and Axel got in here pretty okay after all. I just need you to trust me.''

''B-but!''

''Sora. Trust me. Please.''

Sora looked into the thief's eyes and sighed. He can tell the silverette was a little frazzled about the situation but behind it all he can see that he wanted nothing but to help him out. To save him from this unbearable cycle of nothingness and as he gazed into the man's eyes he felt secure and nothing but hope filled his system. He took Riku's hand in his and gave him a sly half smirk and a wink.

''Don't keep me waiting.''

* * *

I'm such a sap.


End file.
